Encrypted communication 2/12
WARNING: This article contains spoilers. Read at your own risk! Previous / Next Decrypting…………segment found! Parsing segment………………corrupt segment detected……………done (90% recoverable) Dumping buffer contents… Archived transmission records found. Replay transmissions? y/n: y 89(DFDFJREE(*%($%JORTJADF(W@)($&^J^&()E(DUSFJ KKSER(ERU(RO%^P@(#@UWEJEOF(WER($JOO^O^%)E)(SUSJOWQ)($(SEO E%^O&#ORJOW@$%&^&#$@hear you but I’m not getting video feed. Are you ok? SaniLyfe Emergency Lifepod SNLYF-04-0682 (Remote Transmission): I think so. There’s a big glass display in front of me, and a lot of the numbers are yellow, but I don’t understand what they’re saying. Is something wrong with it? SaniLyfe Emergency Lifepod SNLYF-04-0678 (Local): No that’s good. It’s fine. Red is bad, yellow is ok. It’s telling you how much oxygen you have left, and whether or not there’s any damage to the pod. You’re going to be fine. Lifepod SNLYF-04-0682 (Remote Transmission): I don’t understand what’s going on. I just woke up and there was this loud alarm going off, and then it felt like there was someone putting all of their weight on my chest. I think I passed out for a few minutes. Where are you? Lifepod SNLYF-04-0678 (Local): I’m right here. Just keep breathing. Try to stay calm. Something happened with the ship, and they ejected the lifepods. I’m not sure what’s going on. There’s all kinds of signal traffic out there but none of it makes sense. I’m trying to find out who else survived right now. Lifepod SNLYF-04-0682 (Remote Transmission): Survived? You mean people died? What the hell is going on?? Lifepod SNLYF-04-0678 (Local): Tavi, you have to calm down and breath normally. I can hear you hyperventilating from here. You sound like a bear and you’re going to burn through your oxygen too quickly. I’ll find out what’s going on. I’m not going anywhere. Lifepod SNLYF-04-0682 (Remote Transmission): You said this whole Vanguard thing was going to be safe. You said we were skipping to the front of the line. And then I wake up to this? Lifepod SNLYF-04-0678 (Local): I’m surprised it woke you up at all, the way you snore. Lifepod SNLYF-04-0682 (Remote Transmission): This is not a joking time, Alicja, this is a panicking time! Lifepod SNLYF-04-0678 (Local): I get that, my sweet, and yes, I thought it would be safe. You said you wanted the finest plot of land on the planet instead of picking through whatever was left, and the Vanguard is how we do that. Was how we do that. I think it was destroyed, if I’m reading this correctly. Lifepod SNLYF-04-0682 (Remote Transmission): Destroyed! I could be in my old Rodina bunk right now, woman. Safe and warm and not staring at this beeping yellow...glass....thing. Why did I marry an engineer again? Why did I follow you here? Lifepod SNLYF-04-0678 (Local): Because your life would be drab and your bed would be cold if you didn’t. And you like my cooking. Do you see a large green triangle blinking in the upper-right of your screen? Can you press it and tell me what you hear? Lifepod SNLYF-04-0682 (Remote Transmission): It’s a transmission from the Rodina. Something about contacting them on a private frequency. It keeps repeating. Should I hit respond...? Lifepod SNLYF-04-0678 (Local): NO. Don’t transmit anything. Whatever destroyed the Vanguard could still be out there, and it could triangulate your position. Lifepod SNLYF-04-0682 (Remote Transmission): I don’t even know what that means. Wouldn’t Rodina, I don’t know, send help or something? Lifepod SNLYF-04-0678 (Local): They’re not helping us. We’re the ones at the front of the line, right? The rich folks in first class? Rodina is looking out for Rodina, no matter what that transmission says. Just stay put and breathe slower. I’ll figure something out. Lifepod SNLYF-04-0682 (Remote Transmission): Why did I marry an engineer? I was handsome. I could have married a dancer. Lifepod SNLYF-04-0678 (Local): Hush. Dancers can’t cook. …End buffer dump Category:Encrypted communications